


Snowed In

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BACKFLIPS, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Advances, drunk yuuri, sober viktor, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Can Viktor take care of Yuuri Katsuki? Of course! Can Viktor take care of a drunk Yuuri Katsuki during a snow storm, who Viktor is sure that he is testing his self control? That's a whole different question.Join our skating hero who takes on his biggest challange of all. Drunk Yuuri Katsuki.Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in order of appearance : 
> 
> закрыть этот мальчик вверх - shut that boy up 
> 
> я ненавижу тебя - I hate you 
> 
> о мой Бог - oh my god
> 
> ///  
> I am sorry for any missed typos or grammer. I hope you enjoy!

_“Oh mother Mary, please tell me what I have done to deserve this cruel treatment”_

Viktor Nikirofov had said as he paced in his kitchen, opening and closing cabinets to make it sound like he was getting another bottle out. – He only sighed, then banged his head on the cabinet.

“Viktor?” Yuuri Katsuki was standing in the entry way of his kitchen now, leaning his slim body against the frame. His shirt was rising up his body, showing off his midriff.

Crap. Stupid Yuuri for getting drunk at the banquet again, and stupid hotel for messing up their room reservations, forcing them to take a way too expensive cab back to Viktors apartment, and stupid weather for snowing them in to his apartment. – He couldn’t even open the window to let some air in, which he desperately needed.

Why was Yuuri so alluring when he was drunk? Why was Yuuri so clingy when he was drunk. Why was Yuuri torturing him? What had he done?

He pulled out the bottle of Crown Royal XR that he had gotten for a gift from one of his mentors a few years ago, but shot the younger skater a look, rubbing his fingers over his face. “Yuuri, maybe you’ve had enough, maybe we should watch TV?”

Yuuri’s normal grin turned upside down, and turned into a sloppy pout, and a whine came out. “Eh? You promised that you’d give me another drink if I came with you, and I can’t watch anything on TV anyway, I can’t understand Russian.” He said, with a whine. – He then mumbled words in Japanese Viktor couldn’t understand.

He let out a sigh, and looked down and the bottle wrapped in the velvet red cloth. – Dammit, why did Yuuri pull at his heart so much. Just say no. Just say no. Just say no.

Well, he didn’t say no. And he only slightly felt bad when Yuuri gave him the huge smile that reminded him of a sunrise.

“Well, I suppose you are inside.. you’re old enough, and I am watching over yo—YUURI, THAT WAS A 400 DOLLAR WISKEY DON’T JUST DRINK IT FROM THE BOTTLE.” Viktor whined, and tugged, the bottle from his hands, with a sigh.

This was a bad idea. He should have demanded to stay at the hotel. He should have not lured Yuuri away with the promise of alcohol.

What did he get himself into now. – Viktor poured himself a glass, way against his better judgement.

XX

“Viktor. When did you first fall for me?” Viktor nearly, spit up his drink at Yuuri’s question. – No, no. Nearly was the wrong turn. He spit up and inhaled at the same time. He broke out in a fit of coughs, and sent Yuuri into a fit of laughter, laying back from his position on the floor.

Viktor also was trying not to think about how angelic his sloppy laughter was actually sounding, and how he never wanted it to end. – Never.

“Let me see, when was it for me..” His speech was slurred. And he rolled over on his stomach and giggled, pressing his forehead into Viktor’s carpet. Viktor’s face was on fire as he watched his reaction. “I was little. Really little. I only just got into ice skating and my friend showed me a video of yours. You remember her? She has short hair – kinda short hair! Oh she has the triplets. Crazy right??” Yuuri broke out in another fit of giggles. “She showed me you. Oh! Viktor Nikiforov was so pretty. He was an angel.” He reached a hand out, and poked Viktor in the side. “Angel Viktor. Viktor angel. – Ah, I was a big fan. You made me want to skate and was my idol.” Then he gasped and sat up straight, pointing a finger in his face. “Are you my guardian angel???”

“Yuuri..” He looked over at Yuuri. His sloppy Yuuri. – No, no. Viktor wasn’t an angel. There was no way he could be an angel. He looked down and rubbed his fingers over his eyes.

“HEY, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS A GAURDIAN ANGEL!!” Viktor’s eyes snapped open and rushed to the window. Where Yuuri was. In front of the open window where snow was falling inside.

“Yuuri, do you not remember me telling you there is a stor- No, not my couch.. let’s just close the window.”

“Oh my, Viktor it’s showing!! Can we go play in it?? I want to make a Viktor snow man. OH WE CAN USE ONE OF YOUR CROWNS. You saved those right?” Yuuri gasped, and came away from the window. – Viktor looked down at the snow falling down. And sighed.

The window from under him came open, and his neighbor stuck her head out of the window, shooting Viktor a dirty look.

“закрыть этот мальчик вверх” she had shouted. Viktor looked down at her and glared and slammed the window shut.

“No more opening any windows. Or doors.” Viktor told him, and sighed. He knew his neighbor had every reason to be upset and complain, but he now hated her for yelling at his Yuuri.

“What did she say?” Yuuri asked, leaning against Viktor and pressed his nose to the closed window, looking down at the street.

“She told you to shut up.” Viktor told him, gave him a smile, then rubbed his hand over his hair. “Let’s watch a movie. I have English movies.”

Yuuri frowned, then nodded.

Viktor let out a sigh of relief. Something to keep his attention. He eyed the almost-empty bottle on the table. – He should lock it up.

XX

“Yurio.. Yurio, help me” Viktor whined into his phone as a sleepy yurio answered his phone. Viktor let out his umteenth sigh as he looked at Yuuri dancing on his couch. – He had found the remote for his speakers, and had connected his phone to it. Turning the volume up a bit too high and began dancing to.. he actually wasn’t sure what he was listening too. He was pretty sure it was Korean.

“I want to murder you, do you know that it’s 2:30 in the morning. я ненавижу тебя” Yurio screamed into the phone.

Viktor winced at Yurio’s words. Then shook his head, and looked over at Yuuri. He had crawled on top of his coffee table and was dancing. Viktor couldn’t help but to stare at his middle. The way his shirt was slowly rising up, and the way his hips swayed to the beat of the song.

“Yuuri is drunk.” He said into the phone. And had to make sure he wasn’t drooling when he saw the way Yuuri’s jeans clung to his hips. “I’m not sure what to do!!” He complained, and leaned against the wall.

“Heh, now you know what it’s like when you go out drinking and everyone has to take care of you. - Is that BTS?” Yurio yawned into the phone and Viktor raised an eyebrow. What was BTS?

“Viktor look, look what Minako taught me.” Yuuri’s voice now brought Viktor back to staring at him. He was standing with his hands in the air and feet spread apart, his knees bent just barely.

No. – No surely he couldn’t be.

He did. – Yuuri back flipped off his coffee table, missed his landing and landed on his back.

“о мой Бог!” Viktor shouted and pressed end on his phone, rushing over to Yuuri, who was laying on the floor. – His face was calm, he was staring up at the ceiling, and was quiet. – Viktor crouched over him, with his face full of worry and fear, almost too scared to touch him. Move him. “Yuuri say something. Please, Are you okay??”

Yuuri let out a low breath and looked up at Viktor, his lips pressed in a straight line. “Ow.” Was what he said. In a slow voice, a high pitched slow voice.

Then he started laughing. He started laughing hard. Viktor pressed his lips together. Had Yuuri lost it?

He rolled over, and his eyes went wide, and he stared screaming.

XX

Viktor sobbed into his bathroom cabinet when he had no more aspirin. – He given Yuuri his last asprin for his back, and set him up on the couch, with several pillows around him. Thank god he wasn’t bleeding anywhere. It didn’t seem that he broke anything, and but he did seem to calm down a little bit.

Was he like this when he drank? No, surely not. But yurio did say..

Oh my god, Yurio, he hung up on him. He quickly closed the cabinet and turned. – He heard another crashing of .. something.

“Give me strength” He muttered to the ceiling, and opened the bathroom door. The spot where he had left Yuuri on the couch was empty and he sighed. “Yuuri, what happened?”

He found Yuuri in the kitchen, on the floor, with a broken cup next to him. What he found next had broke his heart, though.

Yuuri was crying. His eyes were full of water, and he was sniffing.

“I-I was thirsty and wanted to get water, A-and I broke the cup, I’m sorry Viktor, I didn’t mean too, are you mad?” He cried out, and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh yuuri. Oh yuuri, it’s okay, it’s just a cup, are you okay?” Viktor quickly threw himself down and crouched over him. “Did you get hurt again? You should have asked me, you just nearly threw out your back.” Viktor whined, and pulled on Yuuri’s hands.

Oh yeah, this time he was bleeding. Viktor leaned down and rested his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. What on earth was he going to do with this man. This perfect, clumsy, adorable man.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.” Viktor said, very carefully lifting him from the floor. He’d take care of the mess later.

Viktor had helped Yuuri to the sit on the toilet, who was still sniffling. Viktor was shoving everything around in his cabinet. He has band aids. He is sure he has band aids. Everyone has at lease one band aid in their home. – He spotted one in corner of the cabinet. Sitting under a bottle of pepto bismo, which fell out of the cabinet and opened in the sink.

“You promise you’re not mad?” Yuuri asked, his speech slurring.

“I am not mad, Yuuri.”

“You have to promise” Yuuri added. His glasses had fell down to the tip of his nose. His eyes were red and droopy. He looked like a mess. Viktor found him completely alluring.

“I promise.” He said, and smiled. He wet a piece of toilet paper, and wiped off his finger, and wrapped the band aid over his finger. “Look, all better.” He told him, and leaned down and pressed a kiss over his finger. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He slid down from the toilet and landed on Viktor’s lap. His arms wrapped tightly around Viktor’s shoulders, and he nearly stopped Viktor’s breathing.

Viktor had hugged him probably a thousand times. He had hugged him, and slept in the same bed as him and even had kissed him. – Yet, how come this time was so different? Surely it wasn’t because he was drunk?

He wrapped his arms tightly back around Yuuri and held him closely to his body. He smelled of alcohol and his cologne. He let out a long breath, letting his fingers rub over his back. – A different sensation had shot down his spine then. It was a sensation of electricity, of pleasure and excitement. It sent a thrill of excitement. Right down south.

Yuuri had attached his lips to his neck. He had attached his lips to his neck and he was moving his tongue along his skin in the most heavenly of ways. When did Yuuri learn to do that? Was he lying when he said he had never been with anyone before? He had to be? Right?

“Yuuri, yuuri, oh..ah..” What was he saying again? He leaned into Yuuri, his body fitting perfectly with Yuuri’s. How did two bodies fit perfectly together like this? No one he had ever been with before had ever fit against him the way Yuuri fit against his body.

Yuuri’s hands slid up the back of Viktors shirt. When did that happen? – Oh, he was good. He moved fast.

“Ah – Yuuri, no.” He reached behind, and took ahold of his hands.

“No, its Yuuri yes.” He whispered against Viktors neck, before he nipped his teeth down to Viktor’s collarbone. – Viktor’s weakness.

Damnit. – Shit. Viktor held back a moan. Why was this happening. This wasn’t how their first time was supposed to go. This wasn’t how Yuuri’s first time was supposed to go. “Ah, come on It’s bedtime. Do you want to shower?”

Yuuri just giggled, and pulled away from his body to look up at him. “Ahh, only if you’ll shower with me.” He said, thought another giggle.

God, now that wasn’t fair. That definitely wasn’t fair. “Let’s get you in some pjs. I’ll get you some, wait here. Promise?”

He grinned wide, and nodded. “Promise.” Viktor reached out and helped him sit on the toliet again. “Stay.” Viktor pointed, and turned, walking into his bedroom.

Did he even have any clothes that would fit Yuuri? - he had to. It was only pajamas. Yuuri could wear an oversized shirt. He had sweats that could tie. Viktor’s eyes went wide. Yuuri would have to wear his underwear.

Viktor looked down at himself again. He saw himself twitch from the thought of him in his underwear. He whined down at it. “Down boy.”

Makkachin barked from his spot on his dog bed in the corner of his room. He couldn’t help but to laugh.

He walked back to the bathroom where he left Yuuri and stopped in the doorway, holding his breath. “What are you..”

Yuuri was standing. His shirt had been taken off, and he was in the process of tugging his pants down, his boxers going with them. – He tried to hold the whine and the ache that came through his body.

“Viktor, I’m gonna sleep like this.” He said, with a grin over his face.

“No you’re not.”

“Whyy?” He whined, dragging out the ‘y’ in the end of the word, a look of sadness swept over his face.

“because you will kill me if you do” Viktor said. Yuuri gasped really loudly when he said that and he took the shirt, sliding it over Yuuri’s head. “I don’t want to die tonight.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead as he helped him get drunk.

Within 10 minutes he had yuuri dressed and his teeth brushed. (He also was never getting rid of that toothbrush that he found for yuuri to use.)

Yuuri took off for Viktors bedroom, jumping and landing in the middle of Viktor’s bed, sprawled out. – How did he still have so much energy after tonight? How could his back take that?

“Sleep next to me.” Yuuri whined, and scooted off to the side, patting the spot next to him on the bed. “I don’t want to sleep alone. It’s to cold.”

Viktor looked down at him, crossing his arms. He was pouting from his spot on the bed, and his heart felt like it was pulling.

“Let me get ready for bed.” He said. This made Yuuri smile wide. It was the same smile that made Viktor weak in the knees. He complained to himself the whole way back to the bathroom as he got out his own pajamas.

He let out a breath. Never had anyway had such a pull on him like Yuuri did. That wasn’t fair.

He started to brush his own teeth, and he glanced to the floor next to the toilet. That had happened less than 30 minutes ago. The sensation came back as soon as he thought about it. He let out a sigh.

“Now you’ll be good tonight. If not I’ll scold you. Don’t worry because you’ll be rewarded soon.” Viktor spoke to himself. His toothbrush hanging out from the side of his mouth. He swore he heard his own body whine at his words. “Dear god I hope so.”

“Viktor, who are you talking too?” Yuuri yelled. And Makkachin barked right after him.

“Myself.” He called back, and frowned. He hated his abnormally thin walls.

He finished brushing his teeth and he walked back to his bedroom, where he found Yuuri on the bed. He was already curled up on the bed, the blanket up to his chest. Makkachin was laying at the end of the bed.

Why did that sight look to perfect to him?

He turned and went back to the living room. He found his phone on his floor and brought it back to the room. He opened his phone and snapped a picture of his bed. – He’d post that on his instagram later. He’d never loose that picture.

He set his phone on the charger and turned off the light. Sliding in the bed next to him, he pulled the other side of the blanket up and around his body, turning on his side. He looked at Yuuri. He still had his glasses on. Viktor reached over and slid his glasses from his face and set them on the nightstand.

“How did you take care of yourself all these years. Do you always get this drunk?” He whispered, and reached over, sliding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri moved, his eyes cracked open, and he scooted closer to Viktor. His arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck, and nuzzled his head into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor’s arms slid around Yuuri’s waist and held onto him. His fingers made their way to rest comfortably on his waist. – His hip bones. His bare skin. – He told himself that it wasn’t his needy fingers and it was the way the mattress rubbed against his shirt.

Before Viktor could react, Yuuri’s head was tilted up and his lips were pressed against Viktor’s, and a spark was shooting through him. It was a kiss that made him dizzy, and it was a kiss that was so very different than any other kiss he had ever had before. So much different than the kiss they shared on the ice rink. It was a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life. It was a kiss that would ruin all other kisses.

Yuuri pulled from his lips, and looked up into his eyes. Yuuri looked so different. Yuuri looked so.. beautiful. “holy shit.” He whispered, and slid his hands up and over his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” He said against his lips.

It made Yuuri smile. The smile that was a beautiful sunrise. – His eyes were half open, and he gave him another kiss. – This one wasn’t groundbreaking. It wasn’t earth shaking. But it was beautiful.

Just like the way he whispered, “I love you, so much.” As he fell asleep.

He held onto Yuuri as he slept. He looked down at his face as he calmly slept in his arms.

“You’ll remember this tomorrow.” Viktor whispered. He curled back against his Yuuri and slid his hands over his back. “You’ll definitely remember this tomorrow.”

XX

The run rose too early. Several cars honking happened outside, and Russian cursing followed that. It made Yuuri shoot up.

“Oh my god what is-“ He looked around, searched for his glasses, and pressed his fingers to his temple. “Oh my god my head, why does my head hurt so much.”

Viktor yawned, he whined, and tugged the blanket over his head. “come back to bed, ignore that.” He mumbled and tugged on Yuuri’s waste again.

“Eh, Viktor, what are you-“ Yuuri said, his body stiffing.

Viktor’s body shot up, and it made Yuuri roll over. – He didn’t remember. Because of course he didn’t remember. He was drunk, is there a limit beyond drunk, was it that?

“you don’t remember?” Viktor asked, pressing his hand to Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri only blinked. He blinked, then panic went over his face. “Did I do something embarrassing? – Wait, this isn’t the hotel? Did something happen?”

Viktor let out a sigh and rolled over, then screamed into his pillow.

Never again. Never again. Never ever again.

“Eh? Viktor are you okay?? Viktor!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you guys enjoy this. I did this today instead of working on my other fics.


End file.
